


There's A First Time For Everything

by Prettypornybarbie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, IT'S JUST CUTE ISH OKAY, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypornybarbie/pseuds/Prettypornybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's return to humanity causes him to present and go into heat - turns out he made Dean perfectly for him all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone or anything
> 
> You all seemed to like my A/B/O stuff in the past so here you go.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are crazy appreciated.
> 
> Always taking prompts so hit me up prettypornybarbie.tumblr.com

For somebody who has lived for more years than he cares to remember - Castiel can’t seem to remember a life without Dean Winchester. It was as though by remaking Dean, he himself was finally born into the life that he was destined - both men reborn; two lives saved, two vessels marked, two people linked. Cas knew nothing of love - he knew the blind faith to his father, the loyalty to his siblings - but love only got in the way, when things got hard and decisions had to be made, love was an obstacle he didn’t always have time to overcome. Yet, he was fused to Dean, his handprint burned onto the man’s very being - Dean’s soul had touched those hands, and Castiel had not come away untouched by the other man.

 

Dean was always there. He was there when Castiel kissed Meg, harsh and inappropriate - Dean’s eyes hot on his elongated neck, Meg’s lips unrelenting against his. He was there when Castiel died, when he returned, when he fell - long after Castiel’s mark had vanished from Dean’s freckled skin - the two men were linked together by threads of the universe, destined to stay side by side,

 

Dean was there when Castiel became human - heaving and shuddering, the Earth around him bloody, tarnished with disillusioned angels - Castiel weak, air heavier now he had to gulp it into his lungs, eyes heavy from a lifetime without sleep.

 

“Come with me, Buddy.” Dean muttered, and the Winchester brothers saved him, just like he had once saved Dean. They settled him into a nest of blankets and quilts, allowed him to find solace in the feathers, even if they were a different kind to those that once adorned his back - he slept soundly, Dean resting his feet against the ex angel’s side as he sits on the laptop, facing him from the opposite side of the bed. Castiel has never had to deal with ranks before, but the harsh line of an Alpha is comforting, he sleeps soundly. 

 

++++

 

He wakes up hot, it reminds him of the way his hand felt when he reached in to save Dean from hell - an unrelenting heat that shifts and rolls through his body, it makes him moan out loud, uncomfortable and sore, and a million other things he’s yet to have a name for. Dean sleeps sitting up, neck crooked, chin tucked into his chest - and Castiel feels a sudden need to wake him, curl his body to the solid heat of Dean, beg for something he doesn’t even know he needs. His thighs are wet, whether from the warmth or something else, he is too weak to stand, to alert Dean. Time passes; ten, fifteen, twenty minutes - before Sam’s head crooks round the door. Castiel has reached a new level of desperation by then, Sam watches in horror and confusion as the ex angel ruts his hips desperately against the bed, needing some sort of friction. Sam is a beta, no use to anybody right now - his smell didn’t even alert him to Castiel’s predicament, but he is also in a better position to wake Dean than Castiel, and so he moves forward to nudge Dean out of an already fitful slumber.

 

“Dean.” Dean jumps awake with a growl, hyper vigilant senses picking up the heavy smell of slick - an Omega in the room. Dean is confused, sleep fogs his brain and he looks at Sammy, as though the boy might be able to offer the final piece of a jigsaw that is taking him forever to finish,

  
“It’s Cas, Dean. Becoming human has made him present. Poor kid’s an Omega.” Cas groans loudly, the words barely piercing the heat that is clouding his senses - he knows the word Omega, he understands heat - and suddenly, he realises that’s what this is. He needs an Alpha, relief. He tries to tell the Winchesters, the words falling just short as his hips shudder, precome dripping onto the sheets,

 

“Alpha.” He all but yells. It shouldn’t affect Dean, but his teeth are suddenly bared in a snarl - as though his mate had called out for him. He painfully retracts his teeth, steadies himself, and reaches a hand toward Castiel. At first, Sam moves to stop him, but Dean’s palm proves no threat, he lies it flat against the Omega’s back, the heavy sensation of his Alpha taking off the edge, if only by a fraction, Dean is eerily calm as he turns to Sam,

“Sammy, you need to leave.” Against his better judgement, Sam does.

 

“Don’t hurt him, Dean.” He pleads, shutting the door softly.

 

“You’re okay, Buddy.” Dean is painfully hard, his whole body pleading with him to take the Omega in front of him - but he focuses on making small circles on Castiel’s lower back - reassuring against his bare skin. “You can get through this.” Dean’s body wants so badly he feels a heat similar to Castiel’s, he wants to lick the sweat from his neck, leave a mark at the junction where it meets his shoulders, fuck him until his come is cooling Castiel from the inside out. His body begs him to mate, fuck, breed - but this is Castiel, he deserves so much more than that.

 

“Dean, please.” Castiel sounds broken, sore and desperate.

 

“What do you need, Buddy?” Cas’ hips fuck viciously into the bed, his hands reaching around to gather slick as he pushes a finger inside himself - needing something indescribable. Dean hisses, a sharp intake of breath that sounds pained as his cock jumps.

 

“Cas I should…” He doesn’t have time to finish, Cas is coming all over the bed, fingers buried deep in himself, unrelenting - the pressure barely lifting even after his orgasm. “Tell me what you need.” Dean begs, needing to do something useful.

 

“Need yo…you… Alpha.” Cas stutters, and it’s all Dean needs. He strips off his clothes quickly, pulls Castiel onto his lap - tugs his mouth towards his for a kiss - messy, passionate and undoubtedly loving. Castiel whines against Dean’s teeth. Dean slowly pulls Castiel’s fingers from himself, replacing them with two of his own, languidly scissoring and stretching, helped by the slick, pressing in until they rest against Cas’ prostate - Castiel writhing in his lap, ready and wanting. Dean starts to talk, brain unaware of what his mouth is projecting to Cas,

 

“Before you remade me, I hasn’t presented. It was too late, we didn’t think I ever would. At best I might have been mistaken for a Beta - but then, you made me stronger, an Alpha. You made me fit you perfectly. Your Alpha.” Castiel moans at the words, a gasp punched out of him as Dean adds a third finger.

 

“You’re so perfect,” he mutters to Castiel, “Wanted this for so long.” The dark haired man can’t take it. Ripping himself from Dean, he lays his torso flat on the bed, presenting to the man that he pieced together, never knowing just how well he made the two of them fit. Dean whimpers at the site, tugging on his neglected cock, he lines up with Castiel, pressing kisses to what little skin he can reach, before he slides in, inch by inch, letting Cas settle around him as he bottoms out.

 

“Alpha.” Castiel moans, pushing back against the fair haired man, and Dean takes this as his cue to move, hips snapping again Cas’, hands pressing fingertip brushes into his skinny hips. Dean pressing a flat hand against Castiel’s chest, pulls him up until his front is flat against Castiel’s back. They groan and pant against each other, Dean’s teeth barely nipping at Castiel’s neck, his hand on the ex angel’s swollen cock.

 

“Need you to come for me, baby.” Dean whispers, dirty and low, barely above a moan.

 

“Mat… mate me…p..please, Alpha.” Dean considers it, but this is more than lust, more than heat or rut - Castiel is his other half, the missing piece, his one true love - and so he dips his mouth, biting down deep against Castiel’s neck, softly lapping away blood. He’s barely done cleaning up before Castiel is coming in long, hot stripes across the bed. His body collapses heavily against Dean’s, asshole milking Dean for all it’s worth, dragging an orgasm from him as he yells out a litany of curses, knot sliding easily into Castiel, locking them together. Dean settles his boneless partner against him on the bed, his hands combing through the smaller man’s sweaty hair.

 

“I love you, man.” Dean mutters, Castiel just closes his eyes and smiles.

 

It would all be okay, because Dean was there. Dean was always there.


End file.
